In the related art, there is known a vehicle in which a battery is mounted on the lower side of a floor panel thereof. For example, in a vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the battery is disposed below a vehicle interior, and an electric motor, an inverter, and a charger are disposed in a front room which is provided on the front side of the vehicle interior.
In addition, in a vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a fuel cell and one of two hydrogen tanks are disposed below the vehicle interior, the electric motor is disposed in the front room which is provided on the front side of the vehicle interior, the other one of the two hydrogen tanks is disposed on the lower side of a luggage room which is provided on the rear side of a seat, and a capacitor is disposed in the luggage room.